


Study Time

by Stop_Klancing_Around



Series: Daily Shifts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actually Goofing Off On The Job, Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Mild Language, No Studying Was Done, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_Klancing_Around/pseuds/Stop_Klancing_Around
Summary: Lance basically has nothing to do on a Friday morning and decides to study and annoy Keith at work the same time. None of his plans, however, was accomplished.





	Study Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, It been awhile. There are a few things I want to say:
> 
> Thank you for again over 700+ hits and 40 kudos from the last fic :)
> 
> This is a full fic of them meeting and memeing.
> 
> And thank you [Ray](http://raythenerdyfangirl.tumblr.com) for betaing for this once again
> 
> EDIT: This has been slightly rewritten because I thought that the pacing of this was wonky. So, you may want to re-read it
> 
> Enjoy :)

Lance’s plans for the day has been blown to bits. First, Hunk had to call in for work for Janet because of a family emergency. Lance had asked Hunk if he wanted him to call in to keep Hunk company but, Hunk texted saying that he was alright and that there was no need to do that. That left Lance to his own devices. Lance could go to the city and spend some time there but he currently doesn’t have the funds to splurge on useless knick-knacks and overly priced foods. He could also stay in his dorm until it was time to go work his shift. Lance knows that he’s going to laze around and nap the entire day without getting much done. So he decides that today is the day that he would study on anatomy and physiology because he has a test on Monday.

That is mostly the reason why he is in front of the Smythe’s Library with a bookbag full of studying supplies. Part of Lance wants to actually study and not fail this test in a few days from now. Another part of him wants to bother the absolute hell out of one of the librarians that Lance knows that he is working at the moment. As soon as he walks into the library, he was greeted with the smell of old paper and coffee. Lance goes straight to the stairs and jogs up to the fourth floor. The fourth floor was void of actual people so it was easier for him to start and stay studying for ample amounts of time. After looking around, Lance takes a seat near a window and places his bag on the table to take out his notes and textbooks.

Lance starts to tackle the notes from his anatomy class with highlighters and worksheets. With the silence and occasional light taps of the keyboard from the other students on the floor, he easily finishes the first two thick packets that he printed out two days ago. Lance's phone gives out a tiny ping and he quickly reaches to put the device on silent, after checking what was the notification. With a quick unlock, Lance checks to see that it was one of his professors sending him more work for him to do before class. Lance begins to swear quietly. Normally, he wouldn't have minded the extra work being sent to his email but this particular professor _(koff)_ anatomy _(koff)_ loves to send work very late. This email was no exception. He is down to 473 pages out of the 600 free pages the university issued to him and most of it is because of this class. 

He sighs and gets up to semi pack up while grabbing a folder of printer paper from his bag. The library doesn't have the paper in the printer and buying from the library is too much for him. He hasn't been paid yet and the last thing he needs is to buy overly price paper when he can bring his own. He could go to the computer lab in the Balmerian Center but he is too lazy to make the walk.

Lance begins to walk around in search of an empty computer with a printer. A few minutes into the search, Lance notices a tall stack of books with a tiny figure next to it and decides to check it out. On further inspection, he recognizes the heavily freckled boy as Keith, the one who calls in to be walked over to his car every time, was just sitting in the corner brooding with a rack of books on one side and a tall, unstable stack of books on the other side reading of all things. Lance just looks at him with confusion. Understanding that yes, Keith works in the library as both a clerk and shelver, but this is ridiculous. Why spend your break on reading when you can actually leave for lunch? Keith could be studying for something for all he knows, but Lance starts to walk up to Keith with the full intent of telling him to leave for L-U-N-C-H.

“Hey, Keith” He gives Lance a quick look up from one of the books that he was reading and goes back to reading, paying Lance no mind. Lance was mildly offended and begins to pester him. "Muuuullleeeet. Keeeeefff. Freeeeckles." Lance loudly whispers to get his attention. Keith closes his book and looks up at Lance in annoyance.

“What do you want Lance? Can’t you tell I was working?” Lance rolls his eyes at the ‘work’ that Keith manages to pile up.

"Hardly, Freckles." Keith gunts before opening another book.

"Can you stop calling me that? It's annoying."

"But its a cute nickname though.”

“To you yeah but not to me.” Keith thinks that maybe if he ignores Lance hard enough he will leave quicker. He picks up from a bookmark he left from one of Shakespeare's plays with full intent on finishing the last act. Lance, on the other hand, didn’t take the hint to leave.

“Hey Keith, I looked at your blood test and I found out that you are 100% back on your bullshit.” The moment Lance's lips come to a complete stop, Keith looks Lance in his eyes and delivers a look of displeasure. He closes his book and clasps his hands together and looks up like he was pleading with God himself to give him the patience for today. He takes a deep breath and looks back at Lance.

“Lance, if I wasn’t working in a library at this very moment, I would of kick the ever-loving shit out of you. I’m not in the mood to deal and keep up with your antics”

“Are you sure because you have been talking with me for the past ten minutes. Apparently, you have the patience to keep up.” Lance walks up to Keith while the said boy gets up. They meet half-way into the tall shelves until they were at an elbow's length. Lance looks down at Keith, he isn’t that short but, MAN does Lance thrive off the height difference. 

“My patience has been wearing real thin today, Lance. If you like to keep going I suggest you don’t.” There was a warning in Keith's voice. 

“Are you threatening me?” Lance mocked a shocked face with a hand over his chest.

“It’s not a threat, it's a promise. Keep testing me.”

“Ooo, but freckles, I already gave you the pop quiz.” Keith knows that Lance is playing around, but it was starting to get to him. In the morning he had with a few of the students and actually kicking them out with a few verbal insults thrown at him, he is not having the greatest time at the moment. He holed himself in furthest corner study so that he could calm down. It just so happens that Lance found him before he could actually calm himself. He could feel himself getting pissed off. He was hoping that Lance was taking the hint to back off with this. 

Lance, on the other hand, was enjoying this. He lives on riling up Keith. It's not that he had nothing to do like actually studying because he had intentions of looking for a computer to print out his assignments. Lance was just bored and didn’t really have anyone to study and talk with. He saw Keith and began to annoy him because he thought that just needed something to kickstart his day. Lance thought wrong this time when he notices that they got louder and Keith looks like he was about to use one of his burgundy high-top Vans on Lance’s jaw with the way he was bouncing on his left foot.

Allura just so happens to walk in on the silent fight between the both of them or just Keith fuming in the corner with Lance standing idly. 

“What seems to be the problem, gentlemen? I have been getting a few volume complaints of bickering here” Lance turns around to see Allura cross her arms and glare at them. She was a manager in the library and Keith’s boss. She can literally kick the both of them out and/or fire Keith. 

“Nothing, there is no problem. My buddy Keith and I were arguing about-” Lance quickly picks up a Hamlet copy behind Keith. “Whether or not Hamlet was really acting crazy or not. It got really heated.” The great thing about Lance was that he can lie his ass off if it was needed.

“I can see.” Allura takes a quick look at Keith to see him calm down just a bit. “Just keep your argument and volume to a minimum. I don’t want to hear a complaint again about the both of you.” Her voice was warning them to not to try any funny business.

“Yes, Allura.” They said unison.

“And Keith, I understand your need to read, but those books need to be placed back. Got it?”

“Yeah. I got it.” Allura leaves the both of them to their devices. Keith slides his hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. Lance faces Keith again to apologize.

“Look, I’m sorry for being extra irritating to you, I thought you needed a little boost” Keith waves his hand and walks back to the stacks of books.

“It’s fine. I was already ticked off before you came over with your BS and I didn’t have the patience for the usual banter. If she didn’t come over, you would have gotten a foot to your jaw, causing me to lose my second job.”

“Second job? What happened to the first one.” Lance walks over to Keith to help him out. It was the least he could do right now.

“I kicked my boss in the face for disrespecting a coworker of mine.” Lance whistles. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was reminded of how Hunk was telling him about how some dude in his job got fired for drop-kicking his boss. That was a week before Hunk quit that job to become a security guard with Lance.

“How did you manage to do that? Aren’t you like 5’3”

“Rude, I'm not that short. Let’s just say that you don’t want to catch me in a fight anytime soon.”

“I’ll keep that in mind?”

“Good.” They fell into an awkward silence. The both of them place all of the books on the rack. Keith speaks up after the silence begins to become uncomfortable. “You didn’t need to help me. I got it from here.”

“And, so? I probably got you in trouble with your boss.”

“With Allura? Probably, to be honest.”

“Okay, then consider me helping you.”

“Seriously there is really no need. Plus, don’t you have other things to do?” Lance takes the rack starts to roll to the left. He still had to print out his assignment. He could print it out later before he leaves.

“Too late, I’m helping.” Keith sighs and walks to the end of the shelf to see Lance at the end of the Art section.

“You are going the wrong way, dumbass...” Keith can see Lance making a K-turn with the rack and running in towards and pass him.

“I knew that.” Keith shakes his head and follows Lance.

Throughout the time that they put the books back in their respective places, Lance discovers that Keith is actually a sophomore here at the university because of skipping a grade at the Garrison; the same High school that didn’t leave a career untouched with all of its programs. He also learns that Keith was homeschooled for a few years before becoming a senior at the Garrison. When Lance asked why Keith mentions something about jobs and switches the conversation to talk about majors. Lance rolled along with it while dismissing the odd switch. By the time they were done shelving all 83 books in their rightful places, the both of them beat. They settle at Lance’s table, where all of his stuff was still in its place. Thankfully, nothing was taken.

“Hey, what time is it?” Keith asks.

“It is 12:30, why?”

“It's now my break. Do you want to come with me to the Cafe or you going to stay here?”

“I’ll follow you. Let me get my wallet and my phone” Keith waits while Lance takes his wallet and phone. They walk towards and down the stairs.

“Hold up, if that wasn’t your lunch break, then what were you doing in the corner earlier?”

“I already told you that I was pissed off and I needed a place to cool off. Plus, I was hiding from Coran because he always gets me to find the rarest books and I just wasn’t in the mood on finding Alex Bitter ‘Awakening of Scars’ or some shit like that. I won’t lie the book was okay. What bothered me was the protagonist’s name was Chrome and nobody was taking the opportunity to call her google chrome.”

“Hummus?” Lance questions as he looks Keith in his eyes. Keith looks at Lance and starts laughing. 

“Are you always saying some type of sauce in confusion? This is the fourth or fifth time now.” Keith asks while he catches his breath. 

“No, it really depends on the response, like that one. I was not expecting that Google Chrome thing.” They continue their chat from leaving the library to the mess hall, where the both of them decides to grab a small lunch and quickly walk back to where Lance left his studying supplies. 

“Freckles?”

“What and stop calling me that.”

“Are you sure that’s enough for you to get through the day because that looks like it's enough for at least an hour or less.” Lance points to the granola bar, a small bowl of salad, and a bottle of water in Keith’s hand.

“I’ll be alright”

“I can buy you lunch.” Lance was hoping that Keith turns him down because he can’t afford to pay for Keith’s lunch if he goes off campus. Let alone himself on campus.

“Lance. I’m serious, I’m fine. Trust me on this.” In Lance’s mind, he was fist pumping. He should really stop offering to take people places when he hasn’t been paid for work.

“Alright. The next time you're on break, we’re going to Subway”

“Sure Lance” The both of them got to the library and went to the fourth floor to Lance’s table. They sit down and ate their respective lunches. 

“Sup, nerds” Pidge manages to find them and joins their table.

“Wait, how do you know Freckles?” Lance asks Pidge.

“Freckles?” Pidge looks to Keith and shakes their head. “Do I have to ask why?” 

“I don’t know why myself Pidge. It probably has something to do with my face and my hands.” Keith pushes his hair back and shows the back of his hands to reveal more freckles. Pidge lightly shoves Keith while mumbling ‘asshole’ towards him. Keith smirks at Pidge. Lance, on the other hand, looks at Keith exposed forehead and starts choking on his lemonade. The both of them gives Lance a questioning look while Lance dismissing it as the drink going down the wrong pipe. Pidge gives Lance a sly look before patting his back.

“Before I forget, Keith was a childhood friend of mine and we manage to meet up last semester,” Pidge speaks up once again to confirm Lance’s question.

“Oh, that’s cool.”There was a tiny ding from Lance’s phone. He checks up on the device and a single eyebrow rose up. “My mom just hit me up.”

“Why and what for?” Pidge asks.

“I don’t know” Lance checks the message and both of his eyebrows hit the roof while his mouth hangs open. “She said if I liked both boys and girls then why was I still single.” His hand begins to cover his mouth. Keith takes Lance’s phone to read what Lance said was true. Pidge takes the phone from Keith and begins to snort. With a beat, Keith returns with his answer.

“I guess you’re by yourself on that one” If Lance’s jaw wasn’t open before, it's now hitting the floor. Keith made an actual joke. A pun, with a straight face.

“The level of disrespect in that sentence was too much for me. What the hell Keith.” Lance can hear the snorts that were coming from Pidge. He looks at Keith and he looked so confused. Poor Keith, He didn’t realize that he made a pun and Pidge had to tell him directly before he was red in the face. Keith was trying to contain his laughs but failed completely with the small giggles coming out in small gaps of air. 

“Hold on” He chokes out as he walks out of his chair and jogs around on the shelves before coming back with silent laughter. He sits down in front of Lance to laugh right in his face. The good thing was the fourth floor was somewhat empty with a scatter of students. They could laugh as much as they could as long as they keep it down.

“Keith, I hate you so much for that” Lance wants to get mad about this situation but he can't find anything to get mad at. It was an unexpected pun from Keith of all people and damn he was starting to tear up from all of the laughing he was doing himself.

“Lance... your... face...” Pidge was wheezing from the other side of the table. Keith calming himself down before looking at Pidge and starting round two of their silent laughter. Lance was on the floor trying to control his breathing. All that Pidge was saying in between breathing and laughing was bi-yourself while looking at Lance. 

By the time all of them was calm enough to look at each other and not combust with snorting, they have gotten a few shushes and ‘quiet over there’ from a few of the students that were on the fourth floor. Keith was wiping his eyes and Lance started to pack up. Pidge had already packed up and mumbled to Keith that they were going to stay a bit more in the library staff lounge before walking off.

“I still need to print some things off,” Lance mumbles out. It wasn’t intended for Keith to hear it but he heard it anyway.

“The computers are still here when you need it. Why did you wait so long to print?”

“I don’t know, to be honest.” Lance started to leave with Keith walking. 

“Let me tell you something about this place, you do realize that you can go to the Balmera and print without paying 50 cents for paper.” Lance stops and looks at Keith, while Keith kept walking on another foot before turning to see that Lance wasn’t following. “You didn’t know about that?”

“Do you know how much money I wasted here because of that stupid fee.”

“I can see.”

“Freckles you don’t know how annoyed I am right now” Lance groans into his hands.

“Don’t tell Allura I said that.”

“About how the library is robbing students of their money for paper? Suuuure” Lance raises a thumbs up before groaning again. He takes out his phone and gives it to Keith.

“Hey, Keith let me get your number” Keith looks at Lance’s phone for a bit before making up his mind. He pulls out his phone as well.

“Why?”

“Because I want to make fun of you when I’m not here. Why else would I ask for your number.”

“Oh joy, now I can block your number now that you are giving it to me.” 

“Wow, you’re rude you know that?” Keith plugs in his number on Lance’s phone while Lance was doing the same. They give back their phone to their respective persons and continued to walk. Keith’s phone started to ring and when he checked it, it was Lance.

“Lance, what the hell? I just gave you my number!”

“I was just checking” Keith raises an eyebrow while showing Lance his ringing phone. Lance caves in. “It's a habit because of a long and funny story”

“Figures” 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Find out on the next-”

“Keith, don’t finish that sentence.” Lance snorts out while Keith begins to giggle. They get to the first floor towards the entrance and Lance says his goodbyes to Keith as he walks out the door. Originally, wanted to bother Keith but, he got to know Keith a bit more and there was less bickering today then the times he would walk Keith to his car. Today was fun, instead of actually studying for his test, Lance hangs out with Keith and goofs off with him. 

He realizes that he didn’t get any studying done and curses. Lance could always study in the dorms anyway. He checks the time to see that is was 2 o'clock. He can still go and print the pages out at the Balmera with time to spare so he starts his walk there.

Keith, on the other hand, was back on the fourth floor and was about to start his rounds of misplaced books when he looks over to see some books on Lance’s table. He walks over to see that it was his book and that his neat handwriting was on the top of the first page. 

‘It looks like Lance forgot his books. I’ll just hold them until his next visit’ Keith thought as he places the books on the rack for later.

“Keith! There you are I was looking all over for you. I need you to look for this book for a reader.” Keith’s head looks up at the owner of the voice and sees Coran quickly his way.

“Shit” Keith curses.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~How was that for a first meet up?~~ This probably the most fluff I have done in months and I'm just getting started.
> 
> EDIT: Yeah, I realized that I wrote how they somewhat became friends after months of actual arguing turning into friendly bickering. ~~That was dumb Cas~~
> 
> Do leave kudos and comments if you like this rewrite. 
> 
> Until next time
> 
> [Tumblr](http://stop-klancing-around.tumblr.com)


End file.
